<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>23:59 by Joyceguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907750">23:59</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy'>Joyceguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jackie Chan Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：纸片人无人权，瓦龙的【梦里】有【炼铜】情节，圣主是龙的形态，雷的别看！我就是个大hentai，最后祝大家看得开心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>23:59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他躺在床上，心脏砰砰跳。应付那一帮同学朋友时心里想的都是那条龙，今晚要做吗？今晚会做吗？</p><p>今天是瓦龙18岁生日的前一天，圣主保证在他成年前不会做插入式性行为。“也许就是今晚呢？”瓦龙想，但已经11点了，圣主还没有要来的迹象，可能他早就忘了这个人类情人。</p><p>他平时并不会睡这么早，但晚上聚会喝的那几杯让他头脑不是很清明。瓦龙呼吸渐沉，一会儿就睡着了。</p><p>他看见圣主从窗口爬进来，还是恶龙的模样，尖牙和爪子反射着月亮柔和的光辉。屋里都是暗的，到处都看不清，圣主对他说：“你还小呢。”</p><p>他连忙争辩：“我18岁了！”</p><p>说完他低头看了看自己，儿童的手脚，睡衣也不知道是十二三岁时的哪一套。</p><p>圣主已经侧卧在床上，斜睨着他：“小鬼，我说了再等等。”然后翻了个身，背对着瓦龙。</p><p>瓦龙爬到床的另一边，越过龙的身体看他，他正在上下撸动着自己的阴茎，看见那孩子探头过来，对着那孩子叹了口气：“我真的很想要你。”</p><p>瓦龙不理会他：“我真的18岁了！”说着就伸手去摸他那里。圣主挥手挡了一下：“小鬼，快去睡觉吧，我可不是什么好人。”</p><p>瓦龙不甘心，仍然去摸，被圣主一只爪子擒住了双手，按在床上。</p><p>“你为什么不相信我！我知道你在想着我自慰，来啊，我帮你弄吧。”他瞪着圣主，恶龙可以从他眼睛里看到窗外的月亮。</p><p>瓦龙的手还是孩子的手，双手拢起来，拇指去碰顶端，那顶端湿漉漉的，有一点液体。往下摸到睾丸和小腹，都是光溜溜的并没有毛。他双手动了起来，抬头看见圣主喷着鼻息。</p><p>瓦龙跪坐在圣主两腿之间，男孩的脚掌平静地贴着圣主的腿，圣主的腿上传来柔软温热而又沉甸甸的触感，一丝一丝往上蹿，蹿到他那里，感觉又硬了几分。圣主忍不住往上顶，尖端敏感舒适，仿佛能感觉到那孩子细碎的掌纹。</p><p>瓦龙手上传来湿润的感觉，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，原来刚才是梦而已。他旁边躺着一个大身形，正在挺腰操他手心合拢的缝隙。</p><p>他一只手握住那里来回撸着，另一只手去摸圣主胸前：“我以为你不来了，现在几点了啊？”</p><p>“11点46，来得及，”圣主凑到他耳边：“摸吧，摸硬了干你干到18岁。”</p><p>瓦龙的心又激烈地跳起来了，连呼吸也连绵中夹着喘息。仰着脖子拢了一下头发：“你不是说不到18岁不做。”</p><p>“就早那么十几分钟，有关系吗？”说着翻身起来，向两边掰他的腿。瓦龙那里也硬着，红彤彤的，没有圣主那么大，偶尔还颤一颤。</p><p>圣主伸舌头去舔他，细长的舌头像蛇一样探来探去，还故意去碰小孔附近。“呃……你，你快点，我好想射……”瓦龙脸上也热，闭上眼不去看。</p><p>“原来自己做了扩张，就在等你老公干你是不是？”圣主扶着阴茎，抵着那里慢慢碾。瓦龙后面收缩着，褶皱紧贴圣主的顶端。</p><p>还是太大了，他忍不住自己掰开屁股，挪着身体靠近圣主。</p><p>“你真是……”圣主一点点顶进去，慢慢顶开里面的暖肉，抬头看见瓦龙眉头紧皱，眼里一点水光注视着他。“现在进去了，11点52，早了八分钟。怎么样，瓦龙？还没成年就被我操进后面，我这种怪物可不会信守承诺。相信我的话你傻不傻？”</p><p>“进去了就别废话了，你最好别在剩下八分钟内软掉。”</p><p>“说话之前先想好，不然下次干你的嘴你就说不出话了。”</p><p>“那你这次先让我说不出话吧。”</p><p>说完瓦龙就后悔了，圣主两条大腿把瓦龙的腿往外抵，因而下面分得更开，他缓慢动了起来，不费什么力气就找到了敏感点，加快速度又蹭又撞。</p><p>瓦龙被顶得往前移，一会儿又被拉回来，不知道什么时候射了自己胸和脖子一小片，软软的阴茎随着圣主的插入晃来晃去。</p><p>“喂！你自己看看，被操得早泄是你吧瓦龙。”说着干得越来越快，等圣主反应过来低下头去看瓦龙，发现他撇着嘴，一脸委屈。看到圣主和自己对视，又慌忙解释：“我就是……有点激动。”</p><p>“果然还是小鬼，”圣主放慢了节奏，俯身去亲他，又在他耳边说：“但是我老婆这么好，早泄也没关系，我再把你干得硬起来。”</p><p>瓦龙就双手攀他脖子，仰脸亲他，却听见圣主小声说着什么：“6--5--4--3--”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“2--1--”圣主稍微用力撞了一下，停了下来，上肢撑在瓦龙身体两边看着他：“怎么样，把你操到18岁了，你下面还夹着我呢。”</p><p>瓦龙嘴上也不示弱，下面还故意收缩：“那就干我啊，干到你软为止。”</p><p>最后折腾了半夜，射在他里面一次，抵着他软软的肚皮一次，射出来抹在他脸上又一次。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>